


Ghost Hunts and Hijinks

by mimicsexual



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Exploration, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Holidays, Horror, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Slice of Life, Twins, the scooby doo kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimicsexual/pseuds/mimicsexual
Summary: Halloween is here and everyone talks about plans for the wondrous night. Starley mentions he doesn't celebrate holidays nor believes in ghosts! Rough and Tumble embark the others on a journey to prove Starley wrong. But what they find is much more surprising. (this takes place between episode 4-5)
Relationships: Doctor Starline/Mimic (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Kudos: 3





	Ghost Hunts and Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize chapter 7 is still being written but I'm nearly done! I'm introducing Zavok and reworking him has been a pain! I'm gonna try to get it out before or on Nov 4th! For now here's a fun little Halloween special!

The autumn wind rushed past Team Topaz. It howled through the forest, adding an eerie element to the dark, dense atmosphere. Thank chaos the moon was out tonight. The team walked through the dry foundations of the forest, leaves crunching underneath their feet. 

Starley looked over to Mimic and he did the same. They huddled into their coats, both wondering how they managed to be convinced into the skunk’s shenanigans. Hours before they were idling in the octopus’ home, warm and comfortable. The two brothers were loudly talking about plans for the upcoming holiday, Halloween. Starley listened to them throw in ideas about scaring kids and taking their candy when they’d run away in fear. They laughed about the faces they’d make as they cry and call for their parents. Their conversation got Starley thinking. He thought about how he had never celebrated the holiday, let alone any other holiday. He rubbed his head as he remembered why his mother. 

The workaholic woman never understood the point of holidays, she believed it took away from work. She never did see the point in it unless it worked to her benefit. If it was for her sake, she threw out her working beliefs and went to party. Otherwise, it was all work and no play. Even when he did leave her, he never got into the spirit of participating, using work as an excuse not to. When his collegages tried to get him into the fesititives he simply watched. During the Empire, the most celebrating he did was crashing a party the hedgehog and his friends were hosting. With Mimic, the two watched whatever program the networks were hosting while “Doll” went around to explore the city scene. 

It was then his thoughts were interrupted. “What do you and Mimic have planned,” asked Rough. Starley perked up and turned to the others, asking what they had planned. The teal skunk grumbled and relayed what the others were doing. Infinite was going to carve a pumpkin or two while humming away to Halloween tunes. Finitevus was going back to the lab to work on an experiment or two. Starley shrugged, “I don’t have anything in my schedule, it’s not my cup of tea. I don’t do holidays.” 

He thought that would’ve been the end of it. Before he knew it, the two skunks leaped over to him shouting what in response. “What do you mean you don’t do holidays,” Tumble asked. “You and Mimic must’ve done something last year,” Rough said poking Starley’s bill. The platypus sighed, “One, I simply don’t do holidays. I never saw the point of participating. Two, Mimic and I partook in a few horror films last year.”

Rough began groaning about how boring Starley was, now poking at the platypus’ chest. Starley only stared before eventually, he stopped. “Well, at least what kind of horror did you two watch. Paranormal? Pyschological? Slasher?” “Slasher,” Mimic spoke up. “We don’t believe in that supernatural bullshit.”

The skunk’s mouths dropped after Mimic’s reply. “Seriously,” Rough shouting, throwing his arms up. Starley nodded, “Ghosts are a made-up concept, courtesy to the MLM scheme to sell you oils and crystals.” The twins stared baffled at such a concept. 

Rough shook his head as he climbed onto the counter and clapped his hands. “Change of plans. This year we’re gonna prove to platybabe and armhead here that ghosts are real!” Mimic shot a glare at the skunk for that nickname, Rough assumed it was because of his. “You know, ‘cause we need to work as a team or whatever,” he mumbled. Starley looked over to everyone and they simply shrugged. “I suppose ghost hunting could be fun,” said Infinite. “It could help with my research,” said Finitevus. Mimic rolled his eyes, “Since you asked so nicely.” Starley began tapping Rough’s leg,” I suppose it’s settled.” He paused with a groan. “We’re embarking on a ghost hunting trip.”

The wind blew Starley’s hair in his face as he hoped these directions the skunks gave him were right. The two found an abandoned mansion rumored to be haunted. When they first made their way in the woodlands the area was familiar. Starley remembered walking through the trails with his colleague Marilyn as they talked about their thoughts on life. Her soft lavender eyes shined as she gazed upon the greenery. His mind wandered to old memories of picnics and resting under trees. He remembered laying beside her, the soft wool on his cheek, and her equally soft dress beside him. But as they drew deeper into their surroundings the memories faded away. He was tempted to simply warp back home before hearing the teal skunk’s voice. 

“Here it is! The Cascade Mansion,” Rough said gleefully. Everyone sighed a breath of relief, but they knew this was just the beginning. They looked to see a mansion overgrown with greenery, vines wrapped around the pillars, moss, and bushes growing up against the walls. The once white building was now dulled with some of the foundation cracked. “H-hey what if we come across something like back in Egghead’s pyramid?” Rough’s ears shot up as he remembered the event. They raided the pyramid in hopes of finding lost treasure before bumping into Rouge, and everything went wrong. “I thought we agreed to never speak of that again.” 

“Doesn’t matter now, let’s get this over it,” said Finitevus. Starley nodded as he walked up the stairs. “If I hear any of you suggest splitting up, I’ll wring your necks. We are not living out a movie,” Mimic called out. The skunks looked over at Infinite who was now shaking with anxiety. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of ghosts,” he chuckled. “What? No. Let’s just stay together please,” replied Infinite. Rough and Tumble looked at each other and shrugged. 

The old doors gave in as they were pushed open, dust filling the air. Once settled they looked around the home. Cobwebs resided on the corners of the walls and furniture. Dust covered the tables and decoration atop. Starley noticed as they walked along the floor and onto the rug their footsteps were imprinted. He looked at the delicate patterns of the rug. A faded burgundy with pink diamonds. He was surprised by the design choice, it seemed too modern for the aesthetic of the place. He shook his head and went along with the others. What they didn’t know was that they weren’t alone. 

The group talked about the old mansion and what happened to its previous owners. Rumors ranged from them suddenly falling ill to a tragic accident. They walked around the vast halls peering inside doors now and then. The smell of abandonment and mildew filled the air in each peeking curiosity. It varied from bedrooms to study chambers. Starley noticed how the skunk brothers went inside and peered into the drawers and closets of the rooms, likely looking for something to steal. The jackal and echidna only talked about the tales of the home but Starley swore he was a glitter of want in Mimic’s eyes as he looked around the room. 

Another couple of hours passed and so far no paranormal sightings. Only glistening gold from old heirlooms. The platypus grew tired. He could be at home cozied next to Mimic, but they just couldn’t let the fact that he didn’t believe in ghosts go. They just had to drag him along. “Look,” he said as he pinched the bridge of his bill. “It’s been hours and we haven’t got even a hint of a sighting. I’m starting to think this is more of a raid than a paranormal pursuit.” Rough reassured him that this was how to rile up the ghosts. “Wait, won’t they be mad at just us then,” asked Tumble. Rough paused and realized where his plan fell. He slyly chuckled as he handed everyone else the jewelry they stole. “Now the spirits will want us all and not just my bro and I.” Everyone stared in silence. 

Finitevus looked over to Infinite, “Please remind me why you wanted them to join us?” Before Infinite could give an answer the lighting suddenly went out. All that Starley could hear was multiple footsteps and the screams of Rough and Tumble. Once the lights were back on the curtains were drawn and now candles were lit. Starley looked over to his team. Mimic laid on the floor groaning, a tentacle rubbing the back of his mantle. He picked himself up and dusted himself off, “Looks like the spirits are pissed.” 

He saw no one was laughing, Infinite’s eyes were darting around and that was when he realized, Rough and Tumble were gone. “No no no no, I need to find them! I can't lose them again,” he said as he sprinted down the hall. Mimic tried to stop him before Finitevus grabbed a tentacle, tugging him back. “If he wants to die here so be it.” Starley hit the echidna, “No one’s dying. If anyone can handle themselves it’s Infinite.” He walked further down, “But we need to find Rough and Tumble.” The other two mobians nodded as they followed the platypus. 

The jackal tried following where he heard the footsteps and screams trailed off. He took a deep breath and removed his bandage. The pupil of the black eye began to glow red as he scanned the home. He walked around, listening to the old floorboards creak and the drizzling of rain. He struggled to get a trail of them, it was as if they vanished into thin air. He walked into the kitchen inspecting the room. He noticed it wasn’t as dusty as the front room. He walked to the oven and noticed it was partially warm. Too warm for the place to simply be abandoned, especially in this weather. Was there someone else with them?

Suddenly he heard the floor creak that wasn’t from himself. He drew his claws out asking who was there and to come out. But nobody came. He paused to calm down as he thought of the skunks. He went through old memories of when they were younger, always joking and finding something to laugh at. Even when the situation was dire. Rough and Tumble were the ones to suggest coming here. Infinite groaned when he realized what they may be doing. “If this is a joke, I’m not finding the humor in it. Come out now!” Again, nobody came. He sighed as he leaned against a wall, “Don’t they have a clue of how much this hurts me.” When he pressed his back against the wall, he heard a click before the wall began turning. The jackal fell into the other side, screaming before it closed back up. As if no one ever came in there.

They heard the jackal’s screams and followed the noise. By the time they reached the kitchen, nobody was there. Starley stared in confusion wondering where he could be. He called out for Infinite, concerned where he could’ve gone off to. When he didn’t respond they left the room. 

Like before they peered into bedrooms while calling out for the missing team members. “Hey Mimic,” called out Starley. “You don’t think that the ghosts got to them?” Mimic turned back with a confused look. “It’s nothing like that, worst case they’re getting banged up by thugs. Which is why we have to find them.” 

“Or they could be pulling our legs,” said Finitevus. “After all those two were ones who encouraged you to come along, found this old place, and now are suddenly gone. Not to mention Infinite is close to them. Don’t you believe this might be a joke?” Mimic dismissed his theory, “Infinite’s not the type to joke about something like this.” He turned back to Starley and Finitevus, “But if those two planned this as some sort of prank, I’m poaching them.” He never liked having his time taken away, nor did he like going out on quests only for there to have been nothing all along. Finitevus looked at him wondering how he knew about the jackal but pushed the thought away as he followed the two. He’d find out in time.

They made it into the living room and again scanned the area. The room made two large burgundy couches; the fabric had faded. There laid a piano left untouched along with a shelf full of books. At the end of the room held a grand staircase that was divided into two pathways. They entered the room calling for their teammates. Starley was about to walk up the stairs before something caught his eye. 

He walked over to a small wooden nightstand. It’s conditioned, worn, and covered with the same dust as everywhere else was. What laid on it was a faded doily that was once white, and on top of it held a photo frame. Starley picked it up and looked at the picture inside. In it were two white cats with long black hair who appeared identical in every sense except in fashion. The girl on the right was beaming, she wore a pink long-sleeved and buttoned-up dress with white frills and bows. She held an umbrella with a similar style to her dress. The other girl wore a black dress with puff sleeves and white lace. Her dress was shorter compared to the other girl, but like her, she held an umbrella that matched her dress. Her expression was neutral but a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. 

The photo had dust on it but similar to the kitchen was cleaner compared to the other sections of the house. He called Mimic and Finitevus over to show them the photo. Mimic squinted at the photo; he didn’t have a clue on who the girls were but he figured out the mystery. He brandished a knife, “There aren’t any ghosts, but we got ourselves a couple of squatters. If they want to mess with my team, they’ll have to go through me.” 

There laid silence which he quickly grew uncomfortable with. He turned to see a smug Starley and a Finitevus who was struggling to hold in his laughter. Mimic flushed a bright blue before he began to stammer, “I-I meant Starley’s team. I could care less about the rest of you.” Finitevus chuckled, “You know where the door is.” Mimic glared at him, “And leave him with you? I don’t think so.” The echidna mocked an offended gasp, “We’ve known each other for nearly a month, yet you don’t trust me. I’m hurt, Mimic boy.” Mimic glared more intensely before Starley pitched in.

“I’m sure this is merely a misunderstanding. We’ll find the girls and explain everything.”  
Mimic piped in, “And if it doesn’t work?”  
Starley pulled out a rod with a click of a button formed into a staff, “Then they’ll be in for a rude awakening. We’re nothing like they’ve ever seen.”

Finitevus and Mimic looked at each other and quietly nodded, Starley did have a point. They began to walk up the stairs, the sound of their passage up echoing among the mansion. When they reached the top, they moaned about their journey so far. “And I thought Breezie’s home was over the top,” Mimic laughed, trying to find humor in the situation. The joke didn’t reach the others, he cleared his throat before heading down the hall.

Finitevus looked upon the peeling wallpaper wondering who’d ever reside in a place like this? So worn down, and hours away from the city. He noticed a window lining the other side of the hall. He stared out the window. The outside was now pouring with rain. He watched as the wind violently blew against the trees, the faint glimpses of raindrops pouring down onto the ground. Thank chaos this team had two mobians who could warp. He was getting used to the rumblings of the weather before a sudden crack of thunder and lighting came about. The sudden flash of light showed a figure behind him.

He could barely get a word out before the figure grabbed him and covered his mouth, pulling him into a secret passageway. But the doctor wasn’t sophisticated or held together like Starley. He wasn’t afraid to get primal. He opened his mouth and bit down on the figure’s hand. “Dammit,” the figure screeched as she struggled to get a hold of him. The noise got Starley’s and Mimic’s attention, looking over to Finitevus fighting as he was dragged into the opening. They rushed over to save him. “Grab on,” Mimic shouted as he gave his tentacles to the echidna, which he gripped onto. Starley held onto Mimic and pulled against the force of the figure. “There’s no way out of this, my suckers are a lot stronger than you think. Let the others and him go, otherwise, I’ll leave here with two new rugs!” 

The figure paused and so did Mimic. “You don’t mean that? Do you,” a soft feminine voice asked. Mimic grinned as he seemingly had her in his trap. “You know what? With how cold it’s getting, I think a fur coat will do me better.” Her grip lessened on Finitevus. They were about to grab him back before something whizzed by Starley and smashed against the window. He let go of Mimic for a moment but that was all the figure needed. They grabbed both Finitevus and Mimic and called out for someone named Miho before slamming the door shut. 

Starley banged on the door as he listened to the other men struggled and them shouting expletives to their captors. “You bitch let them go,” he shouted. He followed the commotion down the hall, promising his crew he’d get them out. The more he followed the noise, the lower he went down into the mansion before the noise stopped. His heart rested in his throat thinking of the worst. He pulled out his staff and told the perpetrators to give up now, that he wasn’t afraid of a fight. 

“We’re not afraid either,” a voice shouted. The same voice that nabbed Finitevus and Mimic. “Come and get us,” another voice spoke. This voice was feminine like the other, but the tone was colder. “Down here.” Starley gripped onto his staff and ran to where the voice was. They kept hearing them from different places. Over here, over there they teased. The platypus gritted his teeth shouting that he wasn’t playing around so they shouldn’t either.

That’s when he heard a voice from a door. He slowly made his way to it, taking a deep breath before opening it. It was pitch black but the little light from the outside area had shown stairs that descended below, he assumed this was the basement. He was about to walk down when he felt a chill down his spine. He shut the door and turned around. He was greeted by the figure charging towards him and slamming into the door. He looked down and saw it was a white cat with black hair and wore a pink dress. It was one of the girls in the photo. 

She groaned as she picked herself up. “You. do. not. threaten. my. sister,” she hissed before throwing a fist back. Starley dodged her and hit her with his staff slamming her onto the floor. “Listen now, let’s just talk,” he said. The cat groaned as she rubbed her back, “First you threaten Miho and me, then you hit me! I will not talk to those who want to harm my sister and me.” 

She tried punching him again but his staff blocked her attacks.  
“We wouldn’t have to resort to that if you didn’t kidnap my men!”  
“You started it by coming into our home!”

He was to strike back before she deflected the staff with her arm, he was taken aback by her strength. “Listen you two seem like lovely ladies, there's no need for violence." This only made her push harder, "Ladies don’t start fights, but we sure can finish them! Now Miho!” Starley perked up and instinctively ducked when he heard the footsteps of the second figure. It took her by surprise as she tripped on him and fell onto her sister. He got up and saw an identical cat wearing a black dress and held something in her hand. That didn’t matter now. 

He opened the door to the basement and rushed down the stairs, skipping steps as he went down. He could barely see down the cellar. He called out for his team and they shouted for him back. Suddenly the lights turned on and he was greeted by his crew tied up, relieved to see Starley. It was short-lived as they watched the two girls descended. “Stars,” Mimic whispered. 

Starley turned to see the girls looking all but happy. “You all have a lot of explaining to do,” said Miho. “Yeah! Give us one good reason why I shouldn’t claw you into ribbons!” Starley sighed as he dropped his staff, showing that he was no longer had intentions in attacking them, but he dare not reveal the hidden blade in his sleeve saved for the worst of events. “Do you have somewhere to sit? Perhaps some tea,” he asked. The girls shot a scowl at him as they made their way to a small table. He walked over and looked around the room. There wasn’t much but what was there gave a hint of the sister's personalities. A variety of pink and black decor filled the room with the occasional horror merch here and there. He pulled a chair out and began to talk. 

He explained how they were merely ghost hunting because two certain skunks couldn’t believe he didn’t care for the paranormal. How they were the ones who found the house and led them down here. Rough and Tumble piped up about how they had no idea someone was living there and grumbled about there being no ghosts in the old house after all. 

“Ghosts? That’s what this was all about,” Miho asked. Starley chuckled, “These two can be a little over the top.” The cat in black nodded, “I see. I do apologize for how we acted.” The cat in pink slammed her hand on the table. “Why are we apologizing? They broke into our house! Threatened us, threatened you, she whined. “Hey sorry for the fur coat threat,” Mimic piped up. “ I was only trying to scare you so you’d let him go.” Yuki smiled a little realizing they weren’t so bad. 

In turn, they told Starley their story. How they were originally from Japan but a murderous third sister had them running abroad, leading them to Station Square. How they had to hide in a mansion to stay hidden. How this wasn’t the first time someone tried raiding the old home, hence how the ghost rumor got out. The goth sister sighed, “Yuki I think they’ve been tied up for long enough.” The sister in pink nodded as she skipped over to the other men. 

“Oh, I haven’t properly introduced ourselves. I’m Miho,” she paused before pointing at the other cat. “That’s my sister Yuki.” Starley got up from his chair and bowed to Miho. “What lovely names you both have. I am Starley Quinne, pleased to meet you now that we’ve cleared things up.” He pointed to each of his crew members as they were now untied.  
“Names Mimic,” the octopus replied.  
“I’m Nu-Infinite,” the jackal spoke.  
“Doctor Finitevus,” the echidna said.  
“Rough,” the teal skunk responded.  
“Tumble,” said the cream-colored skunk. 

The two sisters chuckled at the last two names. “Rough and Tumble,” Yuki asked. “What weird names, right sister?” Miho nodded, “Very stupid.” The skunks brows furrowed as they looked at the two girls. They crossed their names and chuckled. “Aw c’mon girls, don’t you moan, and don’t you grumble,” said Rough. “You’re in the presence of,” Tumble paused as he and his brother posed. “Rough and Tumble,” they shouted in unison. 

“So much for being spared,” Finitevus grumbled. Everyone stared in silence before it was broken by the girl’s laughter. They held onto each other as they laughed breathlessly, pointing to the skunk brothers. Rough crossed his arms and grumbled, “At least Tumble and I don’t dress like creepy twins. What is up with them dressing up the same?” He looked at his teammates as they gave him a questioning look. That was he realized he and Tumble wore the same outfit but in different colors. He stammered about how that’s different and how they were cooler twins before the glares of the others stopped him from running his mouth. 

“Murderous sister,” Tumble said. He and Rough looked at each other before the teal skunk was pulled into a tight hug. Tumble couldn’t imagine wanting to hurt his brother. Rough groaned about how the others were watching before hugging him back. “I love ya you big goof, he said.” Yuki nodded and laughed nervously in response. “Since you guys are better fighters than us, maybe you could be our protection? When we need it.” 

“How much,” Mimic asked. Starley pulled a tuft on the octopus’ head as he pleaded that he was only joking. “We’d be honored,” the platypus said. Yuki smiled as she leaped over to hug him. “You both are lovely but it is rather late and we must be heading on home,” he said. As if the universe heard him the bangs of thunder rang across the home. The noise nearly made him jump from his feet, “New plan, we’re spending the night!”

The others looked in confusion. “But we can just warp back h-,” Tumble said before Mimic covered his mouth. “I’ll just leave a message for “Doll” so he doesn’t worry,” Mimic said as he pulled out his communicator. Yuki’s tail wagged with delight, “A slumber party? What should we do first?” She put her hands on her cheeks and gasped, “What should we watch?” She held her sister’s hand as she started listing off various horror movies. The two went off to fetch supplies for the little party and Mimic smiled at Starley. 

“You didn’t want Halloween to end did you,” he asked with a smug smile. The platypus giggled as he twirled his hair, “Okay I’ll admit, tonight was the most fun I’ve had on a holiday since crashing Sonic’s party.” Rough shouted in victory before Starley looked back in confusion.  
“I still don’t believe in ghosts.”  
“Who cares? We went into an abandoned house. Got nabbed by two cuties and dragged into a basement. I’ll take anything!” Rough smirked as he fist-bumped his brother. 

“Besides we can use this opportunity to get to know more about our new allies,” Starley said. Infinite smiled, “Tonight was pretty fun, even if we didn't spot the supernatural.” Finitevus nodded in agreeance. 

The sisters came back with an abundance of supplies. Miho had snacks and Yuki carried a pile of movies. “I hope you guys like horror because that’s what we’re watching tonight,” Yuki said with glee. Team Topaz nodded in response and everyone started laughing. “This one’s a classic. It’s about these people who go looking for a fabled doctor who experimented on people while alive when they get into car trouble,” Yuki paused as she popped the movie into the player. “Oh you just have to wait and see what happens next,” she giggled. Everyone gathered on the couch and munched on the various treats Miho gathered. They all conversed about their interests and hobbies, laughter filling the old house. Starley leaned into Mimic’s shoulder and smiled as the movie began to play. 

This was one of the best feelings he’d had since working with Comet. This time he’d make sure he’d kept these friends of his. Maybe these holidays weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
